demon x angel high chapter 4
by animeblackcat11
Summary: this is going to be the continue of the story hope you enjoy it


Demon x angel high

Chapter 4

Why

Normal POV

It was lunch break

Amu was sitting alone on the roof top of the school. She didn't want anything to do with anybody right now. The door popped opened and revealed a worried ikuto.

Amu looked up and in a second she was pulled in a hug. Her face heated up." Ikuto what are you doing up here?" She tried to pull out of his tight embrace but he was to strong to pull away.

"I'm not letting go of you. I could feel the fright from the new guy that came. Now I can't stay away from you now. I know I have to protect you now." Ikuto said with his signature smirk to amu. Amu blushed ten folds.

Amu ignore the comment he said and turned away. Amu quickly turned cool and spicy mode " Psst I don't need help from you. I could always use my flash cannon. If you don't let go of me now I might use it on you!"

She angrily said glaring straight in his eyes, but couldn't stay long, so she turned her head quickly as possible. "Why don't you just go and leave me alone already. I don't want you to get involved in this." Ikuto pulled his head to the side to see amu's face lightly blushing.

"Are you concerned about me amu -koi~." He purred in her her sensitive ear while giving it a nibble on it so she can't say no! Amu squealed and covered her ear with a ruby red blush across her face.

"N-n-no I just don't want you to get in the way. That's why!" Amu stubbornly said by turning her head to avoid eye contact. Ikuto took amu chin in his fingers and turned her to face him. Amu was now faced with dark blue sapphires with lust, worried, sadness, and anger.

Ikuto leaned in forward closer and closer to amu's pink plump lips. Leaning forward and closer to the goal and *BRING* the bell for the next period made them jump. Amu blushed when she realize that she was on ikuto lap. Ikuto just frowned at how close he was to kiss her.

The two just got up and went to there regular day of school.

Ikuto POV

I was walking in the hallway just to be stopped by kiddy prince. "What do you want kiddy prince." I coldly said looking down on the girly boy. "I want you to stay away from amu you bitch!"

A smirk escaped my lips." What makes you think you can make me stay away from her? Your the one who ruined her life, bastard!"

While I was looking down at him he formed a smirk too. "You have no idea who you are messing with low blood demon!" He said as he walked away.

'What is he up too? And what is he going to do to amu?' I felt my blood boil as I thought of it. 'He will not lay a hand on her!' I angrily yelled in my head.

I know he is going after amu so I ran to classroom she was having. *Bring*When just my luck the bell rang. I kept on running to amu classroom. I opened the door with my eyes widen to see kukai on the ground in pain.

Amu POV

I was packing up my stuff with kukai waiting impatiently for me next to my desk. When I was done and about to go someone did a shadow ball to kukai in the back. He went flying to the wall and fell to the ground.

"Kukai!" I ran to his injured body and tried to heal him but something stopped me. "Well well well what do we have here? Did you miss me amu ?" My eyes widen when I remembered that sneaky sly voice!

I turned around to meet the bastard that ruined our lives! Tadase hotori! I frozen in place as he walked forward to us while I was in front of my brothers injured body. I watched as he was about to attack when ikuto ran in and jumped to do a shadow claw on his back.

I watched as he fell to his knees. I wish is that all it took. Ikuto ran to me and carried me and kukai in his arms. He opened up a window and flow out while carrying us.

He flew to his house in his bed room door and placed kukai on his bed. Ikuto sat on his bed next to kukai and hugged me tight. I clenched on to his shirt while I was crying.

"Why? Why? Why is he here? Why has he come back to ruin our lives again?"

A/N: hey im back sorry for not updating I thought you all hated me story but ill update soon so don't worry im working on chapter 5 so please review and read tell me what you think :D


End file.
